Who She Loves
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: Amy is adjusting to normal life again but she still waits for the Doctor's return. One night he returns but she wasn't expecting this Doctor or to fall in love with him either. Takes place during Series 5. (I've always wanted to do a tenth and Amy story, hope you like it!) (Rating change from T to M because of the mild love scenes also I'm paranoid, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Amy Pond the girl who waited; that's what the Doctor calls her because ever since she was seven years old she has waited for her Raggedy Man.

When he came back the Doctor took her and Rory with him to amazing places but then he took them home, promising he'd be back.

That was three years ago; now she waits and tries to adjust to normal life but it hasn't been easy.

She's struggling with her studies; her aunt's pressuring her to start choosing a career and Rory wants to set a wedding date soon.

Amy just wants the Doctor to come back. She misses their adventures,the TARDIS but most importantly she misses being around someone who doesn't judge her or pressure her into anything.

She never realized how much she hated her old life and finds herself secretly praying for the Doctor to come back soon.

One Summer night he did, sort of.

Amy was asleep when she heard a hard loud thud outside. She hurried out of bed and looked out the window.

Her eyes widen with delight to see it was the TARDIS but quickly worried when she saw it landed on its side.

She rushed outside to help the Doctor but the TARDIS door opened and startled her.

A rush of smoke came out; she heard coughing from inside.

Amy thought she'd see the Doctor but instead a man with messy hair wearing a brown pinstripe suit and converse sneakers stumbled out and collapsed on the ground.

Amy was confused this wasn't who she was expecting but he was still in trouble.

She knelt beside him and gently turned him over for a better look.

His face was different but the clothes he wore were the same from when she was a child.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt his two hearts beating.

Amy was positive this was the Doctor.

She was happy but she was also disappointed because it wasn't her Doctor.

Still she couldn't leave him here, he needed her help.

Amy had called up Rory to help her carry the Doctor inside and lay him on the couch.

Rory stared at him shaking his head. "What are we going to do when he wakes up? He's going to want to know who we are."

"Then we'll tell him. He maybe a different Doctor but he's still the Doctor." Amy replied firmly.

"But how did he get here?" He asked.

Before she could answer they heard the Doctor groan as he slowly pulled himself up. "Oh, my head!" He said leaning his neck back.

He noticed Amy and Rory and smiled. "Hello I'm the Doctor, never speed thru a time rift."

The Doctor then looked around. "Where am I?"

"Um, you're in my living room, Doctor." Amy said.

The Doctor nodded. "Right, of course. Sorry about the crash landing, mind you I did have a good reason I just can't remember it at the moment." He said.

"It's alright but more importantly are you okay?" Rory asked.

He shrugged. "I think so."

"Can you stand?" Amy asked him.

"I hope so. I need to check on the TARDIS." He replied.

"Well try to stand first." She suggested.

The Doctor attempted to stand but fell back on the couch.

"Nope I'm still dizzy." He admitted closing his eyes.

"Time rifts and I never did along." The Doctor added shaking his head.

"You just rest, Doctor." Amy said.

"Yeah I'll get you a blanket." Rory offered.

The Doctor appeared suspicious. "Who are you? You act like you already know me."

"I'll explain in the morning. I promise we're not crazy, there's a simple explanation for all of this." Amy replied.

He still looked at her uncertain.

"Just trust me." Amy assured him.

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, I trust you." He said closing his eyes.

Rory came back with the blanket and helped Amy cover him.

"Well I've got to get back to the hospital." He said walking to the door.

"Okay, thanks for helping me." She said.

"Good luck. Let me know when we can talk about the wedding date." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"I will. I will." She replied closing the door.

Amy groaned after everything tonight more stress was the last thing she needed.

"Makes me almost sorry I said yes." She yawned.

It was getting late and Amy had to get back to bed.

She walked past the couch and glanced at the resting Doctor.

Amy sighed. "I hope I know what I'm doing." She thought heading upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy slowly woke up the next morning; she lay on her back for a few minutes before struggling out of bed.

She stretched and yawned wishing she could sleep in before remembering the Doctor was downstairs.

"Better go check on him." She thought grabbing her robe.

When she got downstairs the Doctor wasn't there; confused she looked around before spotting him outside in the backyard.

She walked outside and was surprised to see the TARDIS standing upright.

The Doctor was busy surveying the TARDIS for damage.

He was so involved with examining the TARDIS he didn't seem to notice Amy standing there.

Amy smirked as she caught him talking to his machine, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

The Doctor looked up at her thru his glasses. "Oh, hello!" He smiled.

Amy blushed once she realized he was really good-looking.

"Uh, hi, how did you manage to get it to stand like that?" Amy asked.

He shrugged and continued to inspect. "I just asked her nicely."

She felt her face and chest redden as his long fingers gently stroked the sides.

"You okay?" He asked Amy.

"Yeah I just keep forgetting that the TARDIS is living." Amy blurted out.

The Doctor paused and arched his eyebrow. "Okay first last night and now you know the TARDIS is alive. Humor a Time Lord and please tell me what's going on."

She stared at her feet. "I'm a little afraid to."

"Why?" He asked.

"It might alter history." Amy replied.

He scoffed. "Nah, when I leave the gap in the time rift will seal and we won't remember any of this."

"Oh." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

"So you can tell me just about anything." He said leaning against the door.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay first of all I'm Amy Pond…"

The Doctor stopped her. "Wait, you're Amy Pond?"

She nodded. "Yeah and the guy you met last night was Rory. You see we're your future companions."

The Doctor had look of realization in his eyes. "Future companions, of course. I'd wonder why this message was dated 2010." He said.

Amy was puzzled. "What message?"

"I got a message on my psychic paper from you saying; help, come back soon." The Doctor explained.

She cringed with embarrassment, now she knew why he was here.

Amy had been mentally wishing for the Doctor to return in hopes he could help her with Rory and readjusting to being home.

Even though the Doctor did come back, it wasn't her Doctor.

"I think there's been a mix up, this message was meant for a different Doctor." She said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, well I guess I'll be on my way then."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's okay, happens a lot." The Doctor sighed.

Amy suddenly felt bad and stopped him. "Wait, it doesn't matter if you're a past Doctor you're still my Doctor. Maybe you can help me anyway."

The Doctor hesitated.

"Please?" Amy begged.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea; I really should be going."

He opened the door and smoke suddenly rushed out. "Whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed shutting the door back.

"What was that?" She said coughing.

The Doctor shook his head. "I guess the damage is more extensive than I thought." He coughed.

"Can you fix it?" Amy asked.

He nodded. "Yeah but it'll take me a while."

Amy smiled. "So you'll stay?"

He smirked. "Yeah I guess I'm staying."

She grinned. "Good! Come on and I'll make you some breakfast!" Amy said grabbing his hand.

Amy was so relieved and thrilled, once again help had arrived except this time he was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor sat at the table and watched Amy cook him scrambled eggs.

'"You really don't have to do that." He said as she set the plate in front of him.

She shrugged. "I know but I want to besides I've always wanted to know what you think of my cooking when you're not regenerating."

"What did I think when I was regenerating?" He asked.

"You spat out everything I gave you." She said.

He cringed. "Sorry, I guess I owe you, huh?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She smiled.

The Doctor smirked. "Okay, fair enough but could you hold this for a second?"

Amy nodded as he handed her his psychic paper for a minute then took it back.

"Okay what was that for?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Oh, just learning some things about you." He replied.

"Aw don't you trust me?" She pouted.

The Doctor smiled. "It's nothing personal; it's just humans lie."

"Oi' now, would I lie to you?" Amy replied with mock hurt.

He shrugged. "Don't know, just met you besides its more fun to do it this way." The Doctor grinned.

Amy playfully nudged his shoulder. "Okay then what does it say about me?"

"Uh, it says your name is Amelia, Rory is your fiancé', you're from Scotland, your parents passed away when you were young, you were raised by an aunt and I originally met you when you were seven." He said.

"Yeah but I didn't become your companion till fourteen years later." Amy added.

His eyes widen. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yep fourteen years."

"Why so long?" He asked puzzled.

"You were late." Amy said.

He cringed. "Sorry about that. You think being a Time Lord I'd be more punctual."

Amy smirked. "It's okay you daft alien. The point is you came back." She replied.

Amazed the Doctor shook his head. "And you waited that long for me, why?"

"Well, you were worth waiting for." Amy replied softly.

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks, good eggs by the way." He said finishing the last bite.

Amy beamed. "Yes, I knew I cook something you'd like!" She exclaimed.

He smirked. "You really are something, aren't you?"

"Well I guess that's why I became your companion." She replied taking his plate.

Just then the door knocked, it was Rory.

"Hey Amy!" He greeted kissing her on the cheek.

Rory saw the Doctor sitting at the table. "Hi, Doctor how are you feeling?" He asked pulling up a chair.

"Better." He smiled.

"How's the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I wish I could the say same for her."

"Is the damage bad?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah I'm stuck here till I can get her fixed."

"Well, I'm pretty busy at the hospital but maybe I could help?" Rory suggested.

"That would brilliant! The faster I get the TARDIS fixed the better!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Then Rory asked him. "What about this time rift? Is it going to cause any problems?"

"Nah, it's a little tear completely harmless, once I'm gone it'll seal back up and everything will be back to normal." The Doctor said.

"That's good to know." Rory sighed with relief.

"Whoopee." Amy muttered.

"So you two are engaged?" The Doctor asked.

Rory proudly nodded as Amy held up her engagement ring.

"Great! Have you set a date, yet?"

Rory glanced at Amy. "No we haven't actually. She hasn't told me, yet."

Amy just lowered her eyes and didn't say anything.

After a moment of awkward silence the Doctor excused himself. "Well, I'm going to go check the TARDIS."

As soon as he was gone Amy glared at Rory.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Well when are we going to set a date?" He asked.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" She said.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Why are you in such a rush to get married?" Amy asked getting defensive.

"I was hoping we would get married before we started traveling with the Doctor, again." He said.

Amy was on the verge of tears.

"What's the problem?" Rory asked her.

"I'm already overwhelmed with school, my aunt and now you!" She exclaimed.

Rory sighed. "I didn't mean to put extra pressure on you."

Amy just shrugged.

He put his arm around her and asked. "Do you want to get married?"

"Yes, I'll think of a date soon, I promise." She assured him.

Rory smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later."

He kissed her before leaving for work.

Amy sighed as she leaned against the table.

She noticed the spoon the Doctor used, Amy picked it up and gently stroked the top of the spoon imagining what his lips felt like.

Realizing what she was doing she quickly shook her head. "What am I thinking? I love Rory, I'm going to marry him."

Amy caught a glimpse of the busy Doctor and thought. "Besides the Doctor's my best friend, we'd settle that a long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was at the table working on her laptop; her chair turned away from the window because the Doctor's body movements were becoming a bit of a distraction when she heard her name being called.

"Amy, Amy dear!" It was her Aunt Sharon.

"Oh, no." She groaned as her aunt walked in.

Amy looked up and tried to smile. "Aunt Sharon what are you doing here?"

"Well Rory sent me to talk to you about picking a wedding date."

"I'm going to kill him." Amy muttered.

"But when I arrive I see a strange man in your backyard!" Aunt Sharon said shocked.

Amy immediately stood from her chair and tried to defend herself. "I can explain…" She started to say but her aunt kept firing questions at her.

"Are you mad? Who is he? What are you thinking? What about Rory" She asked.

The Doctor was standing nearby listening and watching Amy looking upset.

He couldn't stand to see Amy overwhelmed so he got an idea.

The Doctor then walked into the kitchen and said. "Miss Pond are you ready to continue?"

Amy looked at him confused.

"Continue what?" Aunt Sharon asked suspicious.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm John Smith her tutor. I was just outside taking a break." He said flashing his psychic paper at her.

Amy smiled as she mouthed the words "Thank you" to him.

The Doctor winked at Amy as her Aunt Sharon studied the psychic paper. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Smith." She said embarrassed.

The Doctor smiled. "Perfectly alright, now if you'll excuse us we have to continue our tutorial."

"Oh, of course. Amy I'm sorry." Aunt Sharon said hugging her.

"It's alright, I'll call you later, okay." Amy smiled.

Aunt Sharon apologized again to the Doctor before leaving.

As soon as she was gone Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doctor, I owe you one!"

The Doctor shrugged. "No big deal I like being there for my companions."

She folded her arms. "Really, could've fooled me." Amy muttered plopping down in her chair.

He frowned and pulled a chair beside her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I didn't think you liked being around me since you're in such a hurry to leave." She grumbled.

The Doctor put his arm around her. "I'm not it's just I was investigating some unusual readings from the Royal Hope Hospital when I got your message. I just want to get back in time before the problem escalates. I swear it's nothing personal." He said.

"Well, as long as it's not personal." She replied.

He smiled. "So am I forgiven?"

She grinned. "Okay, you're forgiven."

The Doctor smiled but then asked. "So what was that all about then with your aunt?"

Amy looked at him. "Can't you tell?"

"So am I right in saying your problem is your aunt?" He said.

Amy sighed. "It's not just her it's everything."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Ever since my Doctor left it's been so hard adjusting to normal life again."

"You've got Rory." He said.

She shook her head. "Not really, Rory's changed since we came home. He was so relaxed and fun when we were traveling now all he does is pester me about this wedding!"

"Well he's coming over later to help me. I could try to talk to him." He suggested.

Amy smiled a little. "Do you think you could?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I could try."

"I'd like that. Maybe he'll listen to you." She said.

So later Rory came over and helped the Doctor pull out any wires and cords that were damaged.

The Doctor sat on the ground and began using his sonic screwdriver on them.

Rory sat near him staring at all the wires. "Are you sure you can fix the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, yes I think I can. Could you hold the end of this cord?"

As Rory held it the Doctor asked him. "How long have you known Amy?"

Rory smiled. "Since we were kids."

"How's the relationship been so far?"

"We've had our ups and downs." He said.

"Any major issues?" The Doctor asked.

He thought for a minute before answering. "I think the biggest one we had was when she kissed you." Rory replied.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Well this is awkward and you're still friends with me?"

He smirked. "Not at first but you redeemed yourself when you brought us back together."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, I know I'm going to regret asking this but why did she kiss me?"

Rory sighed. "Amy told me she only did it because she wanted to be comforted after a scary encounter with the weeping angles."

"Is that why you're so eager for her to pick a date?" The Doctor asked.

Rory shook his head. "I'm worried if we don't we'll have to wait longer because we're traveling with the Doctor or our Doctor." Rory replied.

He nodded. "Makes sense but don't you think if you keep bringing it up you'll push Amy away?" The Doctor asked.

Rory shrugged. "Not really besides she's in just as eager to get married as I am."

The Doctor looked at him uncertain.

"Come on I'm only reminding her. There's no harm in that." Rory smiled.

The Doctor sighed and decided to quit while he was ahead. Rory was a nice guy but stubborn and very naïve.

Amy didn't stick around to ask the Doctor how the talk went, she didn't need to because she heard every word.

She laid in bed that night feeling confused and trapped.

"He's not going to stop pestering me about this ever, no one is, not about anything." Amy thought sadly.

She buried her head in her pillow wishing she were on the TARDIS when she heard a knock on the door.

"Amy?" It was the Doctor.

Amy didn't answer so he peeked inside before walking in.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

Amy just shrugged.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed. "I gather you heard."

She nodded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get thru to him."

Amy sat up and sighed. "It's okay, it's not your fault he's hard-headed."

The Doctor smirked. "Well aside from that do you love him?"

She scoffed. "That's silly, of course I do."

"And you still want to marry him?"

"Yes." She replied avoiding his eyes.

He stood from the bed and grinned. "Good, that's all that matters."

The Doctor leaned over and gently kissed her on her forehead surprising her.

The kiss was simple but it sent goose bumps down her arms.

He turned to leave when Amy called out "Doctor?"

The Doctor paused and turned."Yeah?" He said.

She wanted to tell him "Don't go" but instead just smiled and said. "Thanks."

The Doctor smiled at her and left the room.

Amy sat there clutching her pillow wishing he'd stay.


	5. Chapter 5

That night the Doctor kept showing up in Amy's dreams, it didn't help that he was working right outside her window.

Unable to sleep she sat on the window sill and watched the Doctor work; she watched as he pulled out tubes, wires, grates, worked with odd alien tools and as he searched her yard even climbing over the neighbor's fence for any lawn scraps he thought he could use.

Even though the faces were different Amy still noticed similarities between her Doctor.

They both had manic energy and work dedication that would put any human to shame, both were charming, laid back and fun.

"He never slows down." Amy realized as she stared at the busy Doctor.

Amy decided tomorrow night the Doctor was going to take a break.

Amy couldn't wait to get home after class; she rushed thru the front door and headed upstairs to change.

She went thru her closet trying to find something that wasn't too dressy, Amy settled on a pair of black tights and an oversized pink shirt that went to her knees.

She sat a giant bowl of popcorn and sodas on the coffee table then cued up a movie on the DVD player.

Amy grabbed two sodas before heading outside.

She carefully opened the TARDIS door and marveled at the inside.

"Wow, Doctor I'm impressed! This place looks great" She said looking around.

The Doctor poked his head out from the floor railing. "Amy hello!"

She smirked. "Hi, what are you doing?"

"Oh this and that." He replied going back down again.

Amy then spotted his shirt, jacket and tie lying over the chair.

"Um, why are your shirt and jacket on the chair?" She asked.

Amy blushed when the Doctor pulled himself up out of the gap revealing his amazing upper body.

"I didn't want to get them dirty and being an alien I have no money and no money means no dry cleaning so I to took them off." He explained wiping himself with a small towel.

All sorts of inappropriate thoughts entered her mind as she stared at the sweat trickling down his well-developed chest and torso.

Amy just nodded as she tried to hide her smile.

The Doctor then looked worried and said. "If you're uncomfortable you're welcome to wait outside till I'm dressed if you'd like."

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay besides me and Rory have already seen you naked." Amy blurted out.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "I'm sorry?"

"Relax it was your future self. It was at the hospital's laundry room, you were trying out new clothes." Amy explained.

"Still it sounds embarrassing; I only hope your backs were turned." He replied buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, don't worry Rory did." She said without thinking.

Before the Doctor could respond Amy quickly handed him a soda.

"Here I thought you might be thirsty." She said.

He smiled and took the soda, his hand brushed against hers causing her to shiver.

"Very nice of you." He said.

"What are you going to next?" Amy asked.

The Doctor took a sip and sighed. "I guess I'll tackle the console next."

Amy shook her head. "Nope, you're not doing that tonight."

"Oh and what am I doing?" He smirked.

She grabbed his hand. "You're taking the night off and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Yes sir!" He smiled.

She led him inside and sat him on the couch. "So what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked.

Amy smiled and sat on the other end of the couch.

"I thought we'd watch some DVD's." She said turning on the movie.

The Doctor nodded. "Works for me."

They sat and watched the film for a few minutes before Amy handed him a popcorn bowl, he stared at it confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What is it?" He said looking down into the bowl.

"It's popcorn." Amy replied.

"Oh. What's that?"

She smirked. "Seriously you don't know what popcorn is?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Amy sighed. "You aliens amaze me sometimes." She said handing him a piece.

"It's my fault we have more refine pallets than humans." He teased.

She playfully hit him with a pillow. "Just try it." Amy replied.

He examined the popcorn before putting it in his mouth.

"Well?" She said.

He smiled. "Not bad, a bit sweet for my taste buds but not bad."

"Glad you like it but you're eating it wrong." Amy replied.

The Doctor scoffed. "How is it possible to eat something wrong?"

"Believe it or not it happens. Let me show you the correct way." Amy said.

She tossed a piece up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Nice but how is that correct?" He asked.

"Because it's a lot more fun." She smiled.

The Doctor shrugged and tried it a couple of times but missed; she thought he was so adorable with every attempt.

"I can't do it." He frowned.

"Here let me." Amy said moving closer to him.

She took some popcorn and gently tossed into his mouth.

"Does that work?" She asked.

"Yep, works much better." He grinned as he continued to watch the movie.

Amy tried to pay attention to the screen but was finding it hard to resist that boyish grin and those deep brown eyes.

Then finally Amy looked at him. "Doctor?" She said softly.

He turned and glanced at her. "Yes, something wrong?" He asked.

Taking a risk she gently caressed his face, instead of moving away he placed his hand on hers' and stroked her fingers.

She pulled him closer, their lips barely touching.

They stayed that way for a brief moment before their lips finally met in a tender and passionate kiss.

He embraced her and began softly kissing her neck but when she started to tug his tie loose he immediately panicked and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I better go back to the TARDIS." He said standing up from the couch.

"Thanks for the break." He said as he left

Amy followed him to the kitchen but the Doctor was already gone.

Not sure how to respond to what just happened she went back to the couch and sat there confused and missing the touch of his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Warning: First time writing a love scene, sorry it's not very good, Thanks!**

All Amy could think about was that kiss. It was so seductive and beautiful Amy couldn't figure out why it ended so soon.

She wanted to talk to the Doctor and tried by going to the TARDIS but the door was locked.

In fact he wouldn't even speak to her all day and was avoiding her by staying busy.

Finally she had enough and that evening she confiscated his sonic screwdriver then waited in the kitchen for him knowing he'd be looking for it.

Sure enough the Doctor walked in panicking. "Have you seen my sonic screwdriver?" He asked.

"You mean this?" Amy said holding it up in her hand.

He snatched it from her. "Yes, that. How did you get it?"

"I took it." She replied.

"What for?" The Doctor asked annoyed.

"It was the only way I could get you to talk to me about last night." She said.

He shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. You give me such a beautiful kiss and then you leave, why?" She said.

The Doctor sighed. "Because you're engaged, remember?"

She scoffed. "Well if you're expecting me to apologize, I won't. I have no regrets."

Amy walked closer to him and traced his ear with her finger. "Besides last night confirmed it for me."

"What?" He asked.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That I wasn't looking for comfort that night after we fought the weeping angels, I really do love you."

He shook his head and back away. "No, no, no you're not in love with me."

"Why can't I be?" She said.

"You're marrying Rory!"

"But I want to be with you!" She protested.

"You can't be with me besides in a few minutes it won't matter." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked suspicious.

"After what happened last night I realized I can't stay here." He replied.

"You mean the TARDIS is ready?" She said sounding hurt.

"No but there's enough power for her to take me a few months into the past and I can finish the repairs there." The Doctor said.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't go."

"I'm sorry but I've caused enough trouble. It's time I leave." He said.

Her eyes started tearing. "Please you can't."

The Doctor sighed. "Amy don't make this harder than it already is."

She shook her head. "Don't go I can't take any more of your disappearing acts."

"That's why I'm telling you which isn't easy considering I hate goodbyes." He said.

"Spare me the honor." She replied bitterly.

"You won't even remember me, what's the problem?" The Doctor asked.

Amy looked at him and caressed his cheek. "That's the problem I won't remember you."

The Doctor gently removed her hand and kissed her palm. "I've to go."

Tears rolled down her face then she noticed the TARDIS and glared at it, she pushed past the Doctor and ran outside into the stormy night.

"Amy?" He said following her.

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted but she didn't answer.

She stared at the TARDIS and began hitting it with her fists as hard as she could.

"Amy stop!" He yelled grabbing her.

"I hate it, I hate it!" She cried as he pulled her away.

The Doctor held her tight. "Amy, why are you attacking the TARDIS?"

She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's taking you away from me! I hate it!"

"Hitting the TARDIS isn't going to stop me from leaving. I'm going to have to leave sooner or later." He pointed out to her.

Amy nodded but continued crying.

The Doctor sighed and led her back inside helping her upstairs to her room.

She sat on the edge of her bed staring at the floor; the Doctor knelt in front of her.

"It'll be okay. In a few minutes everything will go back to normal and life will continue as usual, eh?" He said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly.

The Doctor smiled and started to leave when Amy asked. "Did it mean anything?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

She turned towards him. "Did that kiss mean anything? Just tell me and you can go."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yes, it meant everything." He then turned and walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Amy was alone now; she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep as the rain pounded on her window.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she felt a warm wet hand on her cheek.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor standing beside her bed completely soaked.

"Doctor?" She said sitting up on her knees.

"Amy." He said embracing her.

"What happened?" She asked brushing aside a few strands of wet hair from his forehead.

The Doctor shook his head. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you." He said softly kissing her neck.

"I didn't want you to." Amy whispered.

"Sorry I'm dripping on your wood floor." The Doctor said noticing the puddle on the floor.

"I don't care." She replied kissing him.

"I'm still not sure about this." He admitted.

She pressed her lips against his ear. "Stay." Amy whispered removing his tie.

She proceeded to unbutton his shirt giving seductive kisses on his chest.

The Doctor moaned softly as her soft lips touch his wet bare skin.

He arched his neck and said her name when her lips reached his nipples.

Amy grinned and pulled down his jacket and shirt to the floor then wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed gently at first but the kisses became more intense and erotic.

The Doctor pulled down her sleeve and nipped her shoulder causing her to softly moan.

"Make love to me." Amy breathed in his ear.

"Is that what you want?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said nuzzling his neck.

He kissed her forehead as he gently laid her on the bed.

The Doctor kissed her a couple of more times before slowly moving his hands up her night-shirt.

Amy moaned as his hands gently stroked the sides of her body before pulling down her sleeves and kissing her breast bone and cleavage causing her to grasp his hair in pleasure.

He delicately unbuttoned her nightshirt barely touching her skin and he kissed her stomach making her body shiver in delight.

Amy's hands trailed down inside his trousers before undoing the clasp and pushed them off slowly with her feet allowing him to push himself inside her.

She arched her back and moaned in ecstasy.

Amy wrapped her legs around him and pushed him further inside of her.

The Doctor planted tiny soft kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Amy brushed her lips against his ear and whispered. "I love you, Doctor."

"I love you, too Amy Pond." He replied taking her hand into his.

She smiled and kissed his hand.

Amy then bit her lower lip and looked at him seductively.

"You're eyes are dancing." The Doctor smirked.

Amy pulled him closer and whispered. "Gotcha."

He grinned and embraced her and their bodies became entangled in a passionate blur.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy woke up to the Doctor tickling the back of her neck with kisses.

Giggling she turned her head towards him.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Hello." She grinned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Happy." She said stroking his lower lip.

"Me too." The Doctor replied.

Amy smiled and kissed him.

"I normally don't do things like this." He said.

Amy grinned. "Could've fooled me last night."

"Why thank you." The Doctor grinned.

Amy giggled and moved closer to him.

"Amy, Can I ask you something?" The Doctor said.

She turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Do you have any regrets about last night?" The Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head and smiled. "No, never."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really." She replied.

The Doctor kissed her forehead then her nose before his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

"So what have you got planned this morning?" Amy asked.

He sighed. "Well I need to work on the console, guess I better go do that."

Amy felt disappointed; she wasn't ready for this moment with the Doctor to end, yet.

Amy cuddled up closer to him. "Doctor?" She asked.

"Yep?" He said popping his P.

"Make love to me again." She replied softly.

The Doctor didn't question instead he smiled and kissed her palm then laid her back down before embracing her again.

Later in the morning Rory stopped by and spotted the Doctor in the yard pulling a long rope coming from inside the TARDIS.

"Hey Doctor!" He called.

The Doctor smiled. "Hi, Rory! Amy's in the kitchen." He said struggling with the rope.

"Thanks! What are you doing?" Rory asked.

He paused and sighed. "I'm trying to open the control board but she's not cooperating."

"Need some help?" Rory asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, brilliant'; thank you!"

Rory and the Doctor both took the rope and pulled until a loud crack was heard.

"Ah ha! Success!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Is that sound normal?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep and now I can work on the control board. Thanks Rory!"

Rory nodded and went inside.

Amy was standing beside the fridge daydreaming about the Doctor when she heard Rory walking in.

"Hi, Amy!" He said.

Still feeling tired she yawned."Hi, Rory."

"Are you just getting up?" Rory asked noticing Amy was still in her nightgown and robe.

"Is that a problem?" She replied.

Rory shook his head. "No I was just afraid maybe you had a rough night or something."

Amy did her best to hide her smirk from him.

"No, it was fine. What's up?" She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Amy's eyes widen. "Tonight, I don't know." She said.

"Why not the Doctor will be here to watch your house. I'm sure he won't mind if we ask him." Rory replied.

Before Amy could protest the Doctor walked in searching thru the kitchen.

"Anybody got an old egg beater I could borrow?" He asked.

Amy smiled and pointed to the kitchen drawer.

Grinning he reached inside the drawer and grabbed it. "Thanks!"

"Doctor?" Rory said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Would you mind looking after the place while Amy and I went out tonight?"

Standing behind Rory Amy mouthed the words "No" to the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored her. "Nope no problem." He smiled.

Amy started shooting daggers at him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00." Rory told Amy.

She nodded and smiled as Rory kissed her cheek and left.

Amy frowned at the Doctor. "What was that for?"

"He's still your fiancé' Amy." The Doctor pointed out to her.

She shook her head. "I don't care I'm not going."

"Please Amy he'll be hurt and suspicious if you don't." He said.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you're better than that." He said.

She looked up at him, deep down she knew he was right.

Rory would be hurt if she cancelled their date.

Amy sighed. "Okay, I'll go out with him."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

Looking into his brown eyes Amy realized it was going to be hard to be away from the Doctor tonight.

She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

She could hear the soothing sound of his two hearts beating, Amy smiled and kissed the middle of his chest.

"Will you still be here when I get back?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Right here in this very house." The Doctor promised.

Amy smiled and gently kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Amy reluctantly got ready for her date with Rory.

She stood in front of her closet for a few minutes before deciding to wear a blue summer dress and matching sandals.

After taking one last look in the mirror then she headed down stairs where the Doctor was stretched out on the couch reading a manual.

"So how do I look?" She asked twirling around in front of him.

"Wow, you look great!" He said looking up from behind his manual.

Amy blushed but was feeling pleased by his reaction.

She had secretly picked out the dress with him in mind.

She grabbed her purse then looked at the Doctor and groaned.

"Now that is not fair." Amy said.

"What?" He replied.

"How can I go on this date with you dressed like that?" She pouted.

The Doctor glanced down at the blue suit, white dress shirt and red tie he was wearing.

"Well I thought I'd wear something new. What's wrong with it?" He asked.

Amy grinned and came closer, pressing her lips against his ear. "It's driving me crazy. I want to peel it off of you when I get back."

He smirked. "We'll see."

He kissed her before they heard Rory's car pulling up.

Amy sighed and said goodbye to the Doctor.

"Have fun!" The Doctor smiled.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she left.

"Hi, Amy!" Rory said opening the car door for her.

Amy smiled. "Hey, Rory."

She was hoping he'd compliment her dress but when he didn't Amy felt hurt.

He took her to her favorite restaurant but during dinner her mind wandered over to the Doctor.

Rory noticed Amy looking preoccupied.

"Amy?" Rory said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look distracted." He said.

She smiled. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about school."

Amy reached across the table and touched his hand. "So how do you like my new dress?"

"It's nice." He grunted.

Rory then talked about the hospital but Amy was still thinking about the Doctor.

She missed him terribly.

After the date Rory quickly kissed Amy goodnight.

Amy sighed and watched him leave.

"Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about me anymore." Amy thought as his car drove away.

She walked inside and noticed the Doctor was asleep on the couch.

Amy smiled and leaned over the couch, lovingly staring at him for a few minutes before gently stroking his face.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Hello!" He smiled.

"Hi!" She grinned.

She joined him on the couch and cuddled up next to him.

He put his arm around her. "How was your date?"

Amy frowned. "He talked about himself and he didn't notice my new dress."

"What new dress?" He teased.

She playfully slapped his chest and kissed him.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Amy asked.

"Oh, looked around the yard for anything I could use on the TARDIS."

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No but I got chased by a dog." He replied.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, the dog is in shock, though."

"Why?" She asked.

"He saw the inside of the TARDIS and ran away." The Doctor replied.

"Are you joking?" She asked smirking.

"Well maybe a slight exaggeration but anything to see you smile." He replied.

Amy smiled and cuddled up closer.

"Doctor there's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" He said.

"You've mentioned her before but you never talked about her, who's Rose Tyler?" Amy asked him.

The Doctor's eyes became sad and he hesitated to answer.

"It's okay, I won't get mad." She promised squeezing his hand.

He sighed. "Rose was a girl I that lost recently."

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She's trapped in a parallel world, forever." He said sadly.

"Did you love her?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded. "I never thought finding love was possible again but then I met you."

She smiled at him and said. "Well, I'm glad you had someone that loved you just as much as I do."

He smiled at her. "My Amy Pond." The Doctor kissed her tenderly.

The kiss sent goose bumps down her back and she caressed the back of his head.

After the kiss she looked at him and said softly. "Hold me, no words just please hold me."

The Doctor held her close as she fell asleep listening to his heartbeats.


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the night Amy woke up in her bed still wearing her dress; she couldn't remember going.

"The Doctor must have helped me to bed." Amy said to herself.

She switched into her pajamas and tried to go back to sleep but was unsuccessful.

It was just too quiet and she was feeling restless; she wondered what the Doctor was doing.

She went downstairs and found him at the table writing on a legal pad; their were gadgets all over the table.

The Doctor glanced up and smiled. "Hi, hope you don't mind you fell asleep so I carried you to bed."

Feeling frustrated she wrapped her arms around him. "Please stop." She begged.

"Stop what?" He said.

Amy pouted. "You're fixing the TARDIS too fast, can't you go slower?"

The Doctor smiled. "I need to get to the Royal Hope Hospital sooner or later."

"I need you, too." She replied kissing his ear.

"I know but if I stay too long I might run into my future self and that could cause some nasty paradoxes." He said.

"Fair enough." Amy sighed.

The Doctor kissed her hand. "Would you like to sit with me?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

Amy pulled up a chair beside him.

"How long have I been asleep anyway?" She asked.

"Not long." The Doctor replied returning to his notes.

"What are you doing?" Amy said.

"Writing out a diagram of the interior of the TARDIS."

She frowned. "They look like odd squiggly marks."

He chuckled. "That's because I'm writing it in Galifreyan."

"Why?" She asked.

"So my enemies can't understand it." He replied.

"What's it for?" She said.

"It' a map to help me rebuild the console's interior, it's badly burned." He said.

Amy watched him for a few minutes then said.

"Can't you at least take a break?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I guess I can. What did you have in mind?"

Amy rested her head on his shoulder. "Can you dance?"

"A little, why?" He said.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked.

"Now?" The Doctor replied.

"Please?" She said.

He smiled. "Okay."

The Doctor took her hand and led her to the living room.

Amy turned on the stereo and soft music started playing.

Amy then dimmed the lights.

The Doctor grinned. "You were planning this, weren't you?"

"Maybe." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Doctor embraced her and held her tight.

They moved together swaying slowly to the music.

"I'm glad you crashed in my yard." Amy said.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I get to be with you." She replied placing her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead.

"I wish you didn't ever have to leave." She whispered.

"I know but lets enjoy what we have now, tomorrow will come soon enough." He said softly.

Amy started to respond but he stopped her by gently kissing her.

After the kiss she looked into his deep brown eyes, she loved him so much it made her ache.

Amy kissed him a couple of more times before moving to his neck.

The kisses traveled from neck to his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt.

She removed his tie and pulled off his shirt, every kiss and touch was becoming more intense and desperate.

The Doctor pulled up her nightgown dropping it fall on the floor. Amy quickly remove his belt and pushed his trousers off.

He stroked her inner thigh and kissed her throat.

The Doctor seductively kissed her breast bone and nipped her shoulders.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved her to the couch and started making love to her.

Just then Rory's voice could be heard outside. "Amy?"

The Doctor attempted to get up but Amy pulled him back. "Shh." She whispered.

"Amy are you there? I've got your purse!" He called.

"Amy?" Rory looked around and noticed all the lights were off.

They could see Rory's silhouette moving behind the curtains.

Amy mouthed the words "Don't move" to the Doctor.

"I know she's home so why isn't she answering?" He wondered as he continued to look around.

Despite feeling suspicious Rory decided to go home.

As soon as he was gone the Doctor looked at Amy with such guilt.

"Amy I..." He started to say.

She placed her finger on his lips. "No regrets." She whispered.

Amy began softly kissing his face and neck until he finally gave in and they continued to have sex.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor sat there on the floor of the TARDIS just staring; his sonic screwdriver tapping against his leg.

He hated what he had become, once again he had betrayed the trust of a friend for the love another except this time it was worse.

Just then Rory's voice broke into his thoughts, it was cheerful and that made him feel worse.

"Come on in, Rory!" He called.

Rory came in looking cheerful. "Hey, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Um, yeah, just tired. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was on my way to work and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"If I can." The Doctor replied.

"Could you talk to Amy?" Rory asked.

"About?" He said.

His expression changed. "I think Amy's seeing someone else but I'm not sure."

The Doctor gulped. "So what do you think I could do?"

"I was hoping the next time you see her maybe you could gradually approach the subject?" He said.

"You want me to ask her?" The Doctor replied.

"Well, yeah." Rory said.

He sighed. "Rory you need to learn how to talk to her. I can't keep playing referee between you two; I have a spaceship to fix."

Rory nodded. "I know but please?"

"Rory I-" The Doctor started to say but Rory cut him off.

"I've got to get to work, Thanks, Doctor!" Rory said happily as he left.

"I haven't agreed to anything, yet." He muttered.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't." The Doctor thought shaking his head.

He sighed and attempted to do some repairs on the TARDIS when he heard a knock.

He groaned. "Now what?"

The door opened and Amy walked in.

"Hi!" Amy smiled.

She looked beautiful in her blue jean skirt, maroon shirt and black jacket and boots.

The Doctor looked away. "Hi." He grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Trying to work." He snapped.

She noticed his tone was bitter.

Amy tried to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to fix this damn thing and no one is letting me!" He yelled.

Amy was shocked by his outburst. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor slammed his sonic screwdriver on the floor.

"I know everybody's sorry now would you please get out!" The Doctor shouted.

"But-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Out!" He yelled.

Hurt she ran out and slammed the door behind her.

The Doctor hung his head in shame.

It was the hardest performance of his life.

Amy sat at the table still in shock at the way the Doctor spoke to her.

"How could he do that? He's never spoken to her like that." She thought.

Then Amy had a flashback and remembered when the Doctor had yelled at her in Venice and it was to get her go back to Rory.

A smile spread across her face; she knew what he was trying to do but to be sure she would talk to him tonight.

The Doctor had just gotten done fixing some wires when he heard Amy walk in.

"Blimey, you're persistent. I thought I told you to get out." He grumbled.

"You're lying." She said.

He stood and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're lying. You yelled at me like that once before and I'm not buying it this time." Amy replied.

"You need to go." The Doctor said walking to the door.

Amy followed, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

She quickly locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" He scowled.

"Look me in the eye." She said.

He kept his eyes on the wall beside him causing Amy to forcefully turn him towards her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me it was all a lie. Tell me that first night we made love meant nothing and I'll go." Amy said near tears.

The Doctor wanted to tell her it was a lie and insist that night meant nothing but he couldn't.

Amy scowled at him. "Well?"

He couldn't stand it his face fell and he embraced Amy in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my ginger haired angel." He wept.

Her tone softened. "It's okay."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's not. I yelled at you and you did not deserve it."

"So do you love me?" Amy said.

He nodded. "Yes, I really do love you."

"Then why did you yell at me?" She asked.

Stepping back he sighed. "Because it's easier to force the people I love out of my life than to admit the truth."

"What do you mean?" Amy said.

"I went from saving planets to breaking up relationships and having affairs." He replied.

"Well, I'm just as guilty." She pointed out.

The Doctor shook his head. "This isn't who I am. I was a family man, I should know better."

"You're still a good man." Amy said.

The Doctor leaned against the console and hung his head.

"You know what's worse; is that Rory is a nice guy just like Mickey and I'm doing the same thing again. What is wrong with me?"

Amy walked closer to him. "Nothing, you can't help who you love."

"I don't think I know who I am anymore." He said softly.

She smiled. "You're the Doctor; a wonderful alien who crashed into my backyard when I was seven."

The Doctor smiled slightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

Amy intended to kiss him once but instead she kissed him several more times along the jaw line then his neck.

He tried to pull away but she held on placing more gentle kisses on his neck.

"Amy we can't" He softly said.

She didn't seem to hear him and tugged on his tie for more access to his throat.

"Amy don't." He moaned slightly.

"Don't what, this?" She whispered pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The Doctor stopped pulling and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His mouth opening slightly allowing her tongue access and for their lips to move in sync with each other's.

After the kiss Amy sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"By the way I love you, too my brown-eyed spaceman." she said softly.

The Doctor pulled her closer and kissed her on top of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

They were still holding each other when there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"Doctor?" It was Rory; they quickly separated and Amy hid in the wardrobe.

The Doctor quickly checked his reflection before inviting Rory in.

"Come on in Rory!" He shouted.

Rory smiled and walked in. "Hey you look like you're feeling better."

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to invite you to our engagement party tomorrow night." Rory said.

Amy cringed; she had forgotten all about that party.

"Um, why me?" He asked.

"Well, we like you and you're our friend." Rory replied casually.

The Doctor wasn't up for partying and he was really overwhelmed by the amount of repairs that had to be done.

"So how bout it?" He said eagerly.

The Doctor was also suspicious by his tone. "There's more to this that you're telling me."

Rory grinned. "Well maybe."

He shook his head. "I don't know I've got a lot of damaged electrical equipment that I've got to fix."

"Oh, come on it'll be fun, please?" He said.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine whatever."

"Good!" Rory smiled.

"See ya then!" He said leaving.

The Doctor shook his head and rubbed his eyes as Amy reemerged.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm always alright."

"Are you sure?" She asked before leaving.

He just smiled and continued working.

Amy quietly left but looking back at him she knew he wasn't alright.

The next night Amy came down the stairs wearing a black jean skirt, purple shirt and navy blue jacket.

She checked herself in the mirror and sighed.

She really wasn't looking forward to this party anymore.

"So are we ready?" The Doctor said.

Amy turned and smiled. "Don't worry it's just a couple of hours."

He nodded. "Right, so where is it?"

"Friend's house just across the street." She said.

The Doctor just nodded and they left.

They got to the house and everyone greeted Amy instantly.

The Doctor tried to dodge the crowd but Rory spotted him and rushed over to greet him.

"Doctor you're here!" He exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Yeah, here I am."

"Let me introduce you someone, she's dying to meet you." Rory said.

He groaned; he should've seen this coming.

Before he could protest Rory grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a tall blond with pink highlights and a tight dress.

"Uh, Rory I'm not really comfortable with this." He said.

Rory just shook his head. "Nonsense, you'll like her."

Amy spotted Rory brining the Doctor over to Hailey, another med student from the hospital.

Amy wanted to do something but she couldn't.

Hailey smiled as she saw Rory approaching her with the Doctor.

Rory smiled. "Hailey this is John Smith, John this Hailey. Have fun!"

He quickly left before the Doctor could protest.

Amy's grandmother stood next to her and happily said. "Oh, I think Hailey likes your friend."

She swallowed and tried not to show her feelings.

Hailey smiled at the Doctor making him feel awkward.

"Um, hello." He said.

Hailey grinned. "Hi, don't think I've ever seen you in town before."

"Well, uh I'm just visiting." The Doctor said nervously.

She stood so close to him her cleavage was nearly in his face.

The Doctor spotted Amy who was shooting daggers at him.

The Doctor wanted to reassure Amy but Hailey had him cornered.

"So you like the party?" Rory asked Amy.

Amy frowned at Rory and grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Rory what did you do?" She said pointing to Hailey and the Doctor.

He shrugged. "Nothing, I was just trying to be nice to the Doctor."

"By setting him up with Hailey?" She replied.

"What's wrong with Hailey?" He asked.

"I can't think of anything that's not wrong with her!" Amy shot back.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to a friend."

Amy was about to say something else when she saw Hailey's hands all over the Doctor.

She felt a knot in her throat as she watched Hailey stroke his face.

The Doctor try to pull away but she grabbed his lapels and kissed him passionately.

Amy's heart sank and tears filled her eyes, she had to get out of that house.

"I'm out of here!" She said dashing out of the house.

The Doctor spotted Amy leaving and panicked.

He managed to push Hailey off of him then ran after her.

"Amy!" He called out but she kept walking.

"Amy wait!" The Doctor begged but she kept walking faster.

The Doctor followed her inside and she hurried to her room and slammed the door in his face.

"Amy?" He called to her.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Amy, please." He said.

"I'm not talking to you. Why don't you go back to Hailey?" Amy replied.

"At least listen to me?" The Doctor said.

"Fine, I'll listen but nothing you say is going to make me forgive you." She answered bitterly.

The Doctor rested his forehead on the door not sure how to explain.

Finally he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I could ever want someone like Hailey when it's you I love and want but if you want to hate me, fine. I can't really think of a reason why you shouldn't but you'll always be my ginger haired angel."

Amy could hear the Doctor walk back down the stairs; she sat on her bed for a while thinking about what he said and the night in general.

Amy opened the door and crept downstairs to find the Doctor resting on the couch with a book lying on his chest.

She smiled and realized she couldn't stay mad at him besides it really wasn't his fault.

Amy went back upstairs to switch into her pajamas and get ready for bed.

She came back with a blanket and cuddled next to him on the couch.

Amy kissed his palm and closed her eyes.

She then felt his arms wrap around her and a kiss her forehead; she smiled and fell asleep in his embrace.

**Author's Notes: I know this chapter is different than the others but I thought the Doctor and Amy need some more drama so I came up with this.**

**They'll probably be more later, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor woke up the next morning with Amy still asleep on his lap.

He smiled as he tried to wake her up.

"Amy? Amy time to wake up." He said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "Hi." She said, her voice sounding a bit raspy.

He frowned. "Are you okay; you feel warm?"

"Really it feels cold." She said shivering.

The Doctor felt her forehead.

"I think you've got a cold, Amy" He said.

Amy just grunted.

The Doctor searched for her address book in the drawer and called Rory first but all he got was his voice mail.

"Well that didn't work." He grumbled after leaving a message.

"Couldn't get him could you?" She said.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's at least get you to bed." He said.

"Now you're talking!" She grinned.

The Doctor smirked and carried Amy upstairs.

He put her in bed and called her regular Doctor.

Amy laid there watching him talk on the phone.

After he hung up Amy asked. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said it's definitely a cold but all you need is fluids and rest." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I could've told you that."

He sat beside her and stroked her hair. "I know but better safe than sorry."

Amy just looked at him and sighed.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing, I just figured you've got to go work on the TARDIS, now." She said softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay with you until you're better."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." The Doctor replied pulling her closer.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his two hearts beating.

Amy glanced up at him and could tell something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

He smiled slightly. "Have you always been able to read me?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about last night." He admitted.

"What about it?" Amy replied.

"I'm sorry how it turned out. I'm sorry I hurt you." The Doctor replied softly.

"You didn't besides I owe you an apology." Amy said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I should've realized you didn't like her." She said.

"My facial expressions for help didn't give it away?" He joked.

Amy laughed. "Was she really that bad?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Amy, her hands were everywhere. The girl didn't know when to quit."

"Oh, poor baby." She teased.

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Amy took his hand and placed it to her chest.

"Tell you what I promise to protect you from all roaming female hands." She said.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled.

"Unless it's me of course." Amy added.

"I can live with that." The Doctor grinned.

She smiled slightly and pulled the covers on her.

"You're really not feeling good, huh?" He said.

Amy shook her head and blew her nose.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Orange juice?" She said.

He smiled. "Be glad to." He said as he started for the kitchen.

"Doctor?" She called.

He paused and looked at her. "Yes?"

"You will come back, right?" She said.

The Doctor smiled. "I always come back. It's a bit of a habit with me."

She smiled and watched him leave.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and had gotten the orange juice when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Doctor, it's me Rory."

"Hi, Rory did you get my message?" The Doctor asked.

"I did." Rory said.

"Well?" He said.

"Well, if it's just a cold then there's nothing to worry about." Rory replied.

"I know it's a cold but I thought considering your her fiancé' you might want to help me." He said.

"What for?" Rory said.

"Oh, because you're human and I'm an alien." The Doctor replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rory asked.

"Because I don't really know much about human colds." He said sounding annoyed.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control." Rory said.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The Doctor scoffed. "Rory, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He replied nervously shoving his hand into his pocket.

He felt bad about lying but after last night he didn't really want to be in the same room with Amy, right now.

"Rory if this has anything to do with yours and Amy's relationship please leave me out of it!" The Doctor groaned.

"Whoa, relax Doctor it's just a cold." He said.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I know but I think you really need to be here."

"I'd love to but I'm busy here at the hospital." Rory replied.

"Rory-" He started to say but Rory interrupted him.

"Look I really need to go but keep me posted, okay? Bye!" Rory said hanging up quickly.

The Doctor sighed.

"Bye." he said to no one.

He hung up and shook his head.

"Humans." The Doctor muttered under his breath.


End file.
